


Couldn't Refuse

by Alasse_Irena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/pseuds/Alasse_Irena
Summary: How Viktor came to meet Yuuri, but rhyming this time!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Couldn't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KSAS Secret Santa. The happiest yuletide to you, Couch!

It was during a practice session

when Katsuki caught Viktor’s eye

His step sequence was so delightful,

Viktor just watched as he skated by

Then Katsuki was gone and Viktor stared after him, stunned.

Viktor was always a dazzler -

he had quads and a dizzying spin.

But Yuuri’s quiet beauty

drew his attention in,

and didn’t let it go till he was done.

“I’ve an eye for spotting champions,”

said Viktor with passion that night.

“Do you?” asked Yakov, dubious,

but Viktor knew he was right.

“You mark my words, that Yuuri Katsuki’s one.”

So Yuuri Katsuki didn’t win

\- in fact, he finished last -

but that didn’t change Viktor’s conviction.

A good coach could help him past

the anxiety that clearly held him back.

And though he’d beat him on the ice,

when the post-comp banquet came,

a pole and Yuuri’s muscles

in conspiracy with the champagne,

took Viktor down with a personal attack.

He went home to his empty apartment,

And greeted Makkachin,

but something about being alone in the house

struck him as somewhat grim.

Where would this uneasy feeling lead?

It wasn't that Viktor was lonely.

He liked it this way, so he thought.

He had his dog, some casual friends,

his beloved winter sport.

What more could any person ever need?

Hoping to cure the feeling,

he went for a long summer break.

But the thoughts he was having were something

an Italy trip couldn't shake.

They followed him home and wouldn’t be ignored..

By the third day back he was asking,

"Is this really what life is about?

Training like this for another five years,

until finally my body gives out?

Yakov, I can't do it anymore."

Out of boredom, he googled his name one night,

when it was getting late,

and there was Yuuri Katsuki,

working on Viktor’s free skate!

It was a call that Viktor’s heart couldn’t refuse.

For Viktor sponsorships grew on trees.

He could easily afford

to fly to Japan and coach for free

(not) just because he was bored.

He booked a flight and prepared to break the news.

Yakov, predictably, screamed and raged.

“You’re making a huge mistake!

Flighty! Impulsive! You honestly think

you can coach just because you can skate?”

But Viktor’s mind by now was firmly set.

A taxi dropped him in Hasetsu

late in the afternoon.

In the guesthouse he asked after Yuuri,

whose mother said, “He’ll be home soon!”

Viktor swallowed his nervousness and regret.

He was in the hot water, relaxing,

when finally Yuuri came in.

And Viktor, the second their eyes met,

for the first time since his Grand Prix win,

knew that this would be his biggest season yet.


End file.
